Manufacturers of consumer electronic devices have to deal with efficiency related issues when they attempt to utilize limited memory space available without compromising on processing power. Especially, during the conversion of two-dimensional content to three-dimensional content in real-time, consumer electronic devices require high processing power and large memory space. Hence, there is a need for an efficient 2D-to-3D content conversion system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.